


In Plane View

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Clint is jealous of Steve, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint works at store at Shield Metro Airport home to Stark Air.  He knows some of the flight crew, but the one that comes in the most is flight attendant Phil Coulson.  Clint's sure about three things about Phil: 1. Phil is one of the nicest people he's ever met, 2. Phil looks hot in uniform, and 3. Phil is taken by Captain Steve Rogers.





	In Plane View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CC Trope Bingo. The trope was Clint gets jealous of Steve
> 
> This included the AUs - Flight Attendant and Convenience Store
> 
> Beta by lapillus

Clint straightened the racks of candy, taking a quick look to determine if he needed to call for more stock out of storage. It should last until Natasha got in and then he'd make a run down to where their supply was kept. 

He pulled yesterday's newspapers, which Sitkowski was supposed to do before he left, but he never did. He liked to claim that he didn't want to pull them, before the new ones arrived, but the new ones were there waiting for Clint to swap out.

"Morning Clint," a familiar voice said.

Clint turned to see Phil and Steve standing there waiting for him. "Morning Phil, Steve."

Steve grinned, hovering just beyond Phil's shoulder and sipping his coffee. The pilot looked sleepier than Clint was used to seeing him.

"Do you have the…?" Phil asked, going over to the counter.

"Only chocolate until Tasha gets in," Clint said, straightening up to go over to the counter. "Sorry."

"It's fine, we have a couple of there and backs today, right Steve?"

Steve nodded. "Lots of little hops today."

Clint nodded. "You going to be fit?" He scanned the mini doughnuts that Phil loved and apparently the store that Clint worked at was the only place in the airport that sold them. 

"I overslept, didn't get my usual wake up run in. If I'm not fit then I won't fly," Steve said. "Phil'll keep me honest."

Clint nodded, turning back to Phil. "You have to be happy, flying with Steve."

"Steve's one of the best pilots at Stark Airlines," Phil said, smiling as he handed over his money. "I always enjoy working with him."

"Thanks Phil," Steve said.

"He's not the best?" Clint asked, giving Phil his change.

"Rhodes or Danvers," Phil answered. 

"Sam," Steve added.

Phil glanced over at him, before nodding. "Sounds right." He looked back at Clint. "I'm not insulting Steve."

"Well," Clint said. "You would never insult Steve."

"Nope," Phil agreed, taking the donuts and turning away. "I'll see you around Clint."

"Bye, Phil," Clint called after him, watching as he walked away with Steve until they disappeared into the crowd. Shield Air was a smaller airline, but it took care of its pilots and its staff. It just seemed like that Steve and Phil were always off somewhere together. He sighed, going back to restocking the shop and helping a few other customers as they wandered in. 

He had a list of things to grab from storage when Natasha arrived, which he went to take care of. Going through the bowels of the airport where no guest ever traveled. When he came back they both got to restocking until a throat cleared behind him. They both turned to see Phil standing there with Steve hanging back as usual.

"Did you get the..?" Phil asked, but trailed off as Clint pulled them from the box.

"Like I'd forget my best customer," Clint replied.

Phil smiled and headed to the register.

"How was the flight?" Clint asked.

"There was a crier on the way out," Phil admitted. "Poor thing, too young to know what was happening and why their ears hurt. Some guests weren't understanding."

"Which bothered you far more," Clint surmised. 

Phil nodded. "I understand their frustrations, but there wasn't anything to be done."

"So bit of a break before flying off again?" Clint asked.

"I was thinking of grabbing a bite at the new place down a few stores," Phil said. "We've got time to kill after all." 

"Lemme know how it is," Clint said. "I haven't had a chance to try it yet."

"Will do," Phil said, turning and headed toward Steve to head out. Steve patted him on the back as they left the shop.

Clint watched them go for a bit.

"He was asking you out," Natasha said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Clint looked to her. "No, he wasn't, and I certainly wouldn't want to have a meal with him and Steve."

"I don't think Steve was invited," Natasha said, shaking her head.

"Doubtful, those two are all over each other." Clint scanned the airport and no one seemed interested in the shop, so he went back to stocking next to her.

"Phil comes in and asks about you," Natasha said

"He does not!" Clint objected.

"Does too," Natasha said. "I'm here, you're not. He looks extra sad, when I tell him that he's just missed you."

"Don't joke," Clint pleaded. 

"I'm not!"

"He's way above my league, I work in the airport version of convenience store!"

"Because you're going to school and saving up money for your own diner," Natasha said. "Same as me. Not to mention that we have a catering business on the side."

Clint nodded. "We haven't had a catering job in weeks."

"Yeah, because school has been crazy and we get better hours here on the weekend." She paused and glared at him. "You got me off track. Phil likes you, he doesn't think you're below him or some bullshit."

"He's with Steve."

"You don't know that their relationship extends beyond work. They could have a relationship like ours."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what Clint," Natasha said turning to look at him. "You'll never know if you don't ask and you'll never get over him until you know for sure."

Clint stared at her, before nodding. "I know, it's just…"

"Hard to put yourself out there," Natasha agreed. "I know, Clint."

"Yeah, you have no reason not to ask the scruffy hobo out. You're gorgeous and smart, any man would kill to have you look on them favorably," Clint replied, glancing back toward the concourse. "Customers."

Natasha nodded, letting the conversation drop. He knew it was only a matter of time before it came up again. 

In fact, it was just as Clint was preparing to leave. He was off duty, but had a few minutes before he had to leave for the bus that took him to employee parking. That was the nice about working at the Stark Hub Terminal, Stark wanted all employees that worked with him treated a certain way and Shield Metro Airport was willing to meet those standards in order to be the primary hub. 

Natasha looked at him and said. "I propose a bet, challenge."

Clint arched an eyebrow. "A challenge?"

"We set a time limit and in that time we have to get information set for each other."

Clint's eyes narrowed. "For example."

"You might challenge me that within my next three times of seeing sexy hobo, I have to find out his name. If I don't meet this challenge I will clean the kitchen after the next five cooking sprees."

"This is so I have to ask Phil about his relationship status."

Natasha nodded. "We are intelligent and gorgeous. We should not be afraid of someone saying 'no' to us."

Clint nodded. "Alright that sounds like a fair challenge. If I don't do it?"

"The bathrooms need a good scrubbing."

Clint shuddered. "I _hate_ cleaning the bathroom."

"I know, just like I hate cleaning the kitchen after your sprees though I enjoy the other results."

Clint nodded. "Alright, I'll see you at class?"

Natasha nodded.

Clint turned and headed to for the employee exit. It was beyond a couple locked door, because it was at the end of the terminal. There was another one at the far end of the terminal and the employee bus would pick up at the far end, in the middle, and this end. 

"Hey Clint," Steve's voice called as he entered the exit. 

Clint paused and held the door for him. "You off already, Steve?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Poor Phil got conned into taking doing another hop since Wanda is sick."

"Who's the pilot?" 

"He's got Carol, weather is nice, so smooth flight. Plus an extra 2 hours in air."

Clint nodded. "Wanda okay?"

"Yeah, I called a friend to come pick her up and make sure she got home, so she didn't pass it around the airport."

"A friend?"

"My best friend, we go all the way back to when we were kids."

"Sounds like Tasha and me."

"Yeah, I don't think we're that co-dependant."

Clint made a noise of protest, trying to come up with an argument as to why they were not codependent.

Steve gave him a look. "You two live together, work together, and hang out together. I have seen customers haranguing one of you and the other come from off break and calm that customer down without a word to the other."

Well, if Steve put it like that. "Yeah, and we go to classes together, because we want to open our own business together. She's my Platonic Life Partner."

Steve paused. "You two are platonic, because…"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, we tried once, twice…" Clint made a face. "Regardless, we're close friends. She's the sister I never had."

Steve murmured something under his breath, which Clint didn't make out. "So… is there someone special?"

Clint blinked surprised, before shaking his head. "Nah, life has been too crazy for that. School, work, the occasional catering job."

"Catering job?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded. "Technically, our second job, but not lately. Long term plan is a diner, but that costs money and well, Shield Airport actually pays well thanks to Stark Air."

"Are you the cook? Because I can't see Tasha cooking," Steve asked.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, so, uh, what about you? Anyone special for Captain Rogers?"

Steve blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah, uh, but it's kind of new and I don't want to talk about it, because we kind of work together."

"Oh," Clint nodded. Well, there was Clint's answer. He felt a little disappointed.

Steve hesitated as they came to the bus stop. There were a few other employees and Clint nodded to those he knew. "Listen, you're off duty, pretty much, right? You don't feel the need to be nice to the customer? You can tell me off?"

"I don't know why I would?" Clint asked, giving Steve a confused look.

"Because I'm probably going to overstep here," Steve said. 

"Okay…" Clint said.

"Is there any chance that you're into guys?" Steve said, superfast and it took Clint a moment to work it out.

"Uh, yeah, bi," Clint said. "Why?"

There was a honk and they turned to see newer Volkswagen Beetle pull up. Clint blinked a few times, thinking he was delusional, and sure enough there was scruffy hobo climbing out of the car and in a gruff saying, "You drive, traffic is shit." He tossed the keys that Steve, who caught them in one hand. Then he looked at Clint, eyes narrowing. "I know you."

"Yeah, we've passed each other when we're out running, Clint," Clint said, holding out his hand.

"Bucky," the man said, shaking it. "You run with the redhead, right?"

"Yeah, Natasha," Clint said, smiling. "She's still at work." He gestured over his shoulder. He glanced over at Steve. "Steve knows her."

"Right," Bucky said, looking at Steve. 

Clint glanced to the left, spotting the bus. "You guys better move, bus is coming."

Steve was already moving to the driver's seat and Bucky into the passenger seat. Clint watched as Bucky climbed into the car. "I hate this car, Steve, it's too small, I swear I'm going to tell your sugar…" what he was saying was cut off by the door slam and the blare of the bus.

The bus pulled up and Clint climbed onto it, scanning his ID car as he boarded. It took time for the bus to weave through traffic and arrive at the employee parking. Clint climbed off and wandered over to his car. He climbed in and made his way back through traffic to the employee exit and picked Natasha up. 

"So… I'm changing my challenge," Clint said as he navigated traffic toward the college.

"Why?" Natasha said.

"Because Bucky knows who you are and he might make that first step," Clint replied, grinning at her.

"Bucky?" Natasha repeated. "Scruffy hobo's name is Bucky. How…?"

"He's friends with Steve," Clint added. "Picked him up."

"Interesting," Natasha said.

"He recognized me and knew I ran with you, well, a redhead and that's you."

"You must have ran into Steve at the bus stop. Was it late again?"

"Nope, walked together again. He asked me if I was single and interested in guys, but he has a boyfriend that he works with, so there's my answer about Phil."

"Not necessarily," Natasha said. Clint glanced over at her. "I mean those are the same questions that I'd ask Phil, if I was trying to feel him out for you."

"So my challenge is still on?" Clint asked.

"Yes, sorry," Natasha said. "So my new challenge?"

"You need to find out if Bucky is single," Clint replied.

Natasha nodded. "Fair."

They fell silent as Clint drove, which left Clint to his thoughts and analyzing the conversation with Steve. Natasha had a point, Steve had never said it was Phil and it was new. It didn't seem like his and Phil's relationship would be new

*

Clint looked over his well stocked store and sighed. Natasha had the day off, so there would be no Natasha breaks today. He'd gotten everything done and Jemma was on her break. He unfortunately hadn't seen Phil in almost a week. PHil had his days off, gone on a four day trip, come back to a few more days off, and then got a special assignment. The only reason he knew this was because Steve had come in and told him. Natasha meanwhile had been on a date with Bucky and she had a new running buddy for when Clint had the early shift. 

"Well, you look glum," Phil's voice came to him. Clint turned to see the man standing there.

"Phil!" Clint said. "You back from your special assignment?"

Phil nodded, giving him a tired smile. "Who called it a special assignment?"

"Steve."

Phil snorted and shook his head. "He would…"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Clint said.

Phil smiled. "Yeah, he will."

Clint nodded, feeling his heart sink a bit. "So donuts?"

"Um, yeah…" Phil said with a nod as he moved closer. 

"There you are Philly, you took off so fast," an unfamiliar voice said, but Clint recognized the face, well, the facial on the face. Tony Stark, head of Stark Air. Clint glanced over at Phil and could see the tension in his shoulders. 

"Yes, you said I was off duty," Phil stated. "Well, Captain Rhodes did."

"I know, but you're supposed to introduce me to Steve's friend, the caterer."

Clint's eyes widen, because he was pretty sure that meant Stark was looking for him. He looked over at Phil, alarmed. 

"I thought Steve gave Ms. Potts a contact number," Phil said, looking over at Tony.

Tony waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, but I like to meet the people that would have the opportunity to poison me, to make sure they don't want to."

"Yet, you take me with you," Phil replied.

Tony grinned at Phil. "You like Pepper too much to risk it. Plus Steve would be very sad."

Phil's eyes narrowed. "Steve could do so much better."

"No, shit, how I talked to him to go out on dates with me, I will never know."

"You're dating Steve?!" Clint repeated as he realized what Stark had said. 

"Yes," Tony said and then his eyes widened. "Uh, no.." 

"He won't go to the press," Phil said calmly. He looked over to Clint. "Will you?"

"I don't think it would have crossed my mind," Clint said slowly. "I like Steve."

"Thank you," Tony said. He looked back at Clint. "The Caterer?"

"I'm not sure he's working and if he is do you really think this is the place?" Phil said. "Can we do this in a couple of days?"

Tony sighed, throwing up his hands. "Alright, fine. Two days!"

"Two days," Phil agreed and then watched as Tony backed out of the store and back onto the concourse. When Tony was out of sight, he looked over at Clint. "I was going to warn you about him. He was faster and more determined than I expected, my apologies."

"Apology not accepted," Clint replied, a bit surprised by his own audacity.

Phil blinked. "Wait, what? How is my apology not accepted?!"

"Because I think you should make it up to me. Over dinner." Clint nodded sagely, trying not to show how utterly terrified he was, because hopefully Phil would realize that he wasn't that serious.

Phil stared, his jaw working up and down, before repeating. "Dinner?"

Clint nodded.

The smile was slow to grow, but Phil nodded. "Dinner, yes. Tonight?"

"Sure," Clint nodded. "Uh, seven-ish?"

"If you feel you'll have enough time for everything?" Phil asked.

"I should," Clint said, pressing the button on the receipt paper so it came out. He grabbed the pen and wrote his number down and handed it to Phil. "Text me, so I have you number and I'll let you know if I'm going to be late?"

Phil took the paper and smiled. Then reached over and hit the button himself. "Just in case, Tony shanghai's me and I forget."

"Good idea," Clint said. "So, where are we going?"

"I'm hoping you'll be okay with burgers or pizza? I want something… unhealthy?"

Clint smiled and considered it. "Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie?"

"It's a meadery and restaurant. Their pizza is good."

Phil nodded. "Want to just pick me up?"

"I can do that," Clint agreed, offering the pen and paper back. Phil took it and wrote down an address.

"Then I will see you at seven."

"Yes, and then you can fill me in on what Stark wants." Clint slipped the paper into his back pocket.

"Sure, among other things," Phil said. "But really Steve mentioned you cater and Tony likes to do things for his friends' friends, so… he wants to hire you."

"Yeah, Natasha is the one he needs to talk to," Clint said. "She handles that, I just cook."

Phil nodded as he backed out of the store. "I'll tell him that tomorrow."

"See you later." Clint smiled. 

"Later," Phil said grinning as he slipped out of the store. 

Clint watched him go unable to stop smiling. He was looking forward to tonight.


End file.
